


La oscuridad en ti

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, HP: EWE, Horror, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Hogwarts, Present Tense, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tiene un plan (sí, como lo oyen: Harry un plan) para salvar a Draco de la oscuridad que lo posee y a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La oscuridad en ti

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
>  **N/A:** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Harry... aunque salió demasiado oscuro para la ocasión -.-'  
>  El inicio está inspirado en _All my life_ de los Foo Fighters, luego la musa me llevó por otros derroteros.

Una mano acaricia mi mejilla y me siento predispuesto a acercarme más a esa calidez tan añorada, a esa mano fuerte pero suave, de largos dedos de pianista. Algo roza mis labios, tan suave que creo haberlo imaginado, el roce se convierte en presión y ésta acaba invadiendo mi boca, jugando lentamente con mis labios, es tan dulce, me siento tan dichoso por sentir tal amor ya casi olvidado en un beso. Quiero permanecer así para siempre cuando siento su cuerpo contra el mío, cuando todo mi cuerpo parece estremecerse y a la vez arder en consonancia. Sin embargo, todas las sensaciones comienzan a desaparecer por más que trato de aferrarme a ello, a todo lo que alguna vez he soñado, si lo obtuviera sé que podría ser feliz por siempre.

Mis ojos se abren a la tenue luz del día que entra por los barrotes, veo el borde del estrecho camastro en el que yazgo, el sucio suelo del que preferiría no saber de qué es cada mancha pegajosa, las paredes de piedra llenas de humedad y finalmente descubro tu figura en el umbral de la puerta. Me encojo y cierro los ojos, no quiero verte, no quiero ver en lo que te has convertido, quiero al amor de mis sueños no a este fantasma del mismo. Unas cuerdas sujetan mis muñecas y tiran de mí, me resisto, temo los horrores que me esperan este nuevo día. Este momento es en el que aún puedo sentirme un poco yo mismo, en el que recuerdo el espíritu de lucha que siempre me caracterizó. El recuerdo me llena de una renovada fuerza y valor, la cuerda aprieta en mis huesudas muñecas y a ello le sigue un fuerte tirón que me tira de la cama de vuelta a la realidad, al suelo con una alfombra de distintos fluidos, lo único bueno es que sé que son míos, hace ¿un mes, dos?, no puedo estar seguro, pero lo importante es que estuve limpiando toda la celda con un cepillo de dientes.

Te acercas hasta que puedo ver tus caros zapatos negros delante de mi rostro, una mano igual a la de mi sueño toca mi mandíbula, la temperatura es la misma, no obstante, parecer estar mucho más fría mientras me haces levantar la cabeza. Mis ojos conectan con los tuyos grises glaciares y me veo incapaz de apartarlos, el deseo de salvarte, esa pequeña llama de esperanza que todavía conservo, la razón por la que no he tratado de matarme a cabezazos contra las paredes renace, recordándome que no es momento de ceder al miedo, que debo de ser fuerte.

–No te resistas, Harry. No te conviene –me adviertes arrastrando las palabras y recuerdo el tiempo en que me amabas, en el que ese deje de desprecio abandonaba tu voz sólo para mí. El agarre de tu mano se aprieta y tiras de mí hasta ponerme de pie, tu boca asalta la mía: dominándome, mordiéndome, hiriéndome. Me sueltas tan repentinamente como comenzó y te alejas tirando de la cuerda–. Camina, sería una pena que dejaras de tener utilidad porque te rompieras un brazo.

Trago saliva con el sabor de mi sangre y te sigo sin más, la utilidad que tengo para ti es la que me permitirá salvarte aunque tú no lo sabes, me siento orgulloso de haber podido ocultar de tu exhaustivo barrido de mi mente el plan aunque hayas arrasado con todo lo demás, al menos de algo sirvieron esas terribles clase de Oclumancia, ojalá Snape pudiera verme, es decir, sólo ver ese hecho, no tengo ningún interés en que nadie me vea en mi estado, demasiado delgado como cuando vivía con mis tíos y con un desgarrado calzoncillo y una capa de suciedad como única vestimenta.

Me dejas en el taller, las cuerdas en mis manos desaparecen y oigo la puerta cerrarse a mi espalda. Por simple costumbre giro el picaporte, pero como siempre está cerrada con un conjuro. Me siento en una silla frente al escritorio y miro la estantería llena de núcleos para varitas y distintas maderas. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me quedé ensimismado mirando todo, ya que ahora hay bastante luz en la habitación quizás dos horas. Llevo mi atención a la varita sobre el escritorio, es de saúco y esta vez núcleo de pelo de sirena, estás obsesionado por obtener la varita más poderosa, la varita que yo una vez tuve y de la que me deshice, la que tuve que incinerar junto al cuerpo de Dumbledore en una acción desesperada porque no la obtuvieras, por salvarte de una mayor oscuridad. Trabajo en la varita un rato sin ánimo. 

Una jarra con agua y un trozo de pan con un trozo de queso aparece en el suelo junto a mi silla. Dejo mi quehacer y doy cuenta de la escasa comida mientras pienso por enésima vez que si alguna vez me entero de a quién se le ocurrió el dicho: “El hambre agudiza el ingenio”, lo mataré a él y a toda su descendencia. 

Sé que nadie se acercará a esta habitación hasta que el Sol comience a ocultarse, ni siquiera los elfos que hacen aparecer mi comida, por lo que paso a mi verdadero trabajo, mi plan. Me meto debajo del escritorio, levanto una tabla del suelo y saco otra varita, la varita en que tengo puestas todas mis esperanzas porque sea tan pura y poderosa como el Amor y con ella poder liberarte, Draco, de esa rémora, esa esquirla de maldad que se filtró en ti dos años atrás acabando con los cuatro años de felicidad que vivimos juntos. Cada día de mi vida lamento no haber insistido más en que no aceptaras el reto de crear esa poción, en no dejarte caer en la tentación de crear lo imposible.

Repaso la madera con mi lija más suave, remarco las runas que la decoran con el punzón, la observo y calibro en mi mano, está perfecta. La terminé ayer pero no me atreví a usarla, era tarde y necesitaba disponer de todas mis fuerzas en caso de tener que luchar y huir sin completar el plan, no podía arriesgarme a perder la varita, sé que me buscarías y me hallarías antes o después dándome otra oportunidad.

Recito las palabras que aprendí de mi mentor, Ollivander, para dar la varita por terminada, una luz sale de la varita y me ciega. Cuando noto tras mis párpados que la explosión de poder ha terminado los abro y me quedo mirando la varita, parece estar todavía brillando y vibrando en mi mano aunque no es así, sé que sólo es un eco del poder que posee, sonrío sintiéndome esperanzado. Dejo el falso proyecto de varita a un lado del escritorio y espero pacientemente a que vengas a buscarme con mi creación en las manos.

El Sol comienza a ocultarse y escucho el plop de mi comida apareciendo, giro la cabeza y me sorprendo de encontrar un pequeño pastelito de chocolate con frambuesas por encima y una vela encendida en el centro. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas antes de darme cuenta, es mi favorito, pensar que todavía lo recuerdas me caldea en alma y me hace pensar que estás curado, que la pesadilla pasó, pero sé que no es así. Soplo la vela deseando que mi plan funcione, que traiga al verdadero Draco de vuelta. Si de verdad hoy es mi cumpleaños y no se trata de algún macabro juego, significa que llevo un año y cincuenta y seis días aquí, mi secuestro fue el regalo que te hizo a ti mismo por tu cumpleaños.

La puerta se abre y me miras desde el umbral con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Come –me ordenas. 

Obedezco, sé que no tengo otra opción y si la varita no funciona después de todo, este pastel parece apropiado para una última cena. No puedo evitar gemir de deleite ante el sabor de las frambuesas y el chocolate en mi boca, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer otra cosa que no fuera pan y queso. Acabo con el último trozo y me chupo los dedos a conciencia hasta que no queda nada. Abro los ojos y te encuentro frente a mí, con una mano empujas mi cabeza a tu entrepierna y un temblor inevitable me recorre. Me quedo quieto, tenso, no quiero esto, no de nuevo, justo cuando estoy a punto de poner fin a todo...

–¿Está terminada? –preguntas y sé que tienes en tus manos mi obra maestra que dejé en el escritorio para dar cuenta de mi pastel de cumpleaños.

–Lo está, Draco –contesto tratando de que mis labios rocen lo menos posible la tela de tu túnica y la dureza que cubre.

Mis manos son atadas a mi espalda, la túnica se abre y tu polla se yergue orgullosa ante mí, tiras de mi pelo hacia atrás hasta que mi boca queda abierta y entonces empujas tu erección hasta mi garganta, el único consuelo que me queda es que ya has usado la varita y funciona perfectamente en tu poder. No sé cómo logro mantener el dulce en mi estómago, quizás mi estómago le tenga demasiado aprecio a la escasa comida como para dejarla marcharse sólo porque mi garganta se esté quejando por la fuerte y rítmica intrusión. Escucho un gruñido seguido de un jadeo y mi boca se llena de tu semen, trago tan rápido como puedo, sé que escupirlo no me traerá nada bueno y no es el día para distraerte con esas cosas. 

Magia recorre mi cuerpo limpiándome, el ajado calzoncillo desaparece y tú me coges por los muslos y me tumbas sobre el escritorio dejando una pierna a cada lado de tu cuerpo. Siento la punta roma de tu polla presionar mi ano y maldigo la existencia de esos hechizos que le permiten estar listo para un nuevo asalto en un minuto, aunque sé que es necesario, que esto era lo que estaba esperado que ocurriera para que el plan vaya sobre ruedas.

–Ya te he dado un regalo por tu cumpleaños, pero esta varita... –te interrumpes mordiéndome la oreja haciéndome soltar un quejido– se merece que te recompense como es debido.

Entras en mí de un sólo empujón, grito sintiendo el desgarro, el dolor ardiente en mi culo. Tu boca chupa y tira con los dientes de mis pezones, cuando finalmente los sueltas sé que si no me has herido con un roce más lo estaré. Sales de mí casi por completo para volver a entrar en una fuerte estocada, me muerdo los labios tratando de no gritar más, pero al final lo acabo haciendo. Te miro un segundo aunque sé que no debería hacerlo por mi salud mental y veo una sádica sonrisa en tu cara angelical, la lujuria en todo tu rostro, no hay amor, ni travesura o dulzura como antaño. Pareces sonreír más y llevas una mano a mi pene, al poco la otra suelta la pierna que me estabas arañando y clavando las uñas y coge la varita, con un giro de ella estoy erecto y sé que lo estaré hasta que tú quieras. Te desentiendes de lo que acabas de provocarme para centrarte sólo en joderme, en morder cada parte de mi cuerpo que alcanzas marcándome, para manosear y apretar mi piel hasta que tus dedos quedan dibujados en ella.

Las embestidas se hacen erráticas y sé que estás cerca de terminar, coges la varita, dices la palabra para que me corra, veo la punta de la varita apuntarme, me estoy corriendo con fuerza, como sólo alguien puedo hacerlo con ese hechizo, de tu boca salen las palabras que me sentencian a muerte y en los breves segundos que el rayo tarda en golpearme puedo ver tu expresión de éxtasis y te siento comenzar a derramarte en mi interior.

Tú esperas que yo muera y al haber estado follándome absorber mi alma y todo mi poder, una vez fui la persona que más amaste por lo que la oscuridad en ti te ha guidado a cometer este último acto para caer irremediablemente y sin retorno en la oscuridad. La esencia de la varita debería haberse revelado negándose a matarme y en su lugar acabar con la oscuridad que pretendía obligarla a ello nutriéndose del amor que todavía te profeso y si logra hallar una brizna de luz, amor en ti conectarlo con el mío. Este es mi plan, sólo teoría y el desesperado deseo de que la teoría se cumpla, para un principiante en esto de hacer planes no está mal, ¿no crees? Si todo falla, puede que sea egoísta, pero no quiero seguir en este mundo cuando te haya perdido para siempre, por eso cualquier cosa que ocurra la aceptaré.

La oscuridad me oprime y comienzo a perder la esperanza, esto debe ser alguna clase de limbo, de un momento a otro aparecerá una lucecita, la seguiré y estaré definitivamente muerto. 

Siento que me agitan, un par de gotas caen sobre mi rostro, levanto una mano que pesa una tonelada, y las aparto. Mi mano es sujetada, son unas manos cálidas como las del Draco en mis sueños, suspiro una mezcla de dicha y tristeza y creo que mis labios pronuncian tu nombre. Mis sentidos comienzan a despejarse y escucho que alguien me llama, una voz lejana que va acercándose hasta que me parece que está a pocos centímetros por encima de mi cabeza. Es tu voz que me llama apremiándome para que despierte, sollozo al darme cuenta de que las palabras no están siendo arrastradas y me siento estrujado contra algo que me impide respirar con total libertad. Las caricias en mi pelo hacen que me importe bien poco la disponibilidad de aire. Finalmente, me atrevo a abrir los ojos que se encuentran con una costosa túnica negra, levanto la mirada y los abro de par en par sin poder creer ver tanta emoción en tus ojos: alivio, preocupación y... ¡Merlín! amor. Una de tus manos acaricia suavemente mi mejilla, miro tus labios y alcanzo a entender un “lo siento” en la letanía que repiten. Elevo una mano y limpio las lágrimas de tu pálido rostro, la dejo sobre tu nuca y te insto a descender hasta mis labios, los rozas, pero los tuyos no se mueven.

–Draco... bésame, por favor –suplico. Sé que no es un sueño, sé que es real porque por el rabillo del ojo he alcanzado a ver el destartalado escritorio y la enclenque silla, sólo necesito asegurarme de que realmente he recuperado al verdadero Draco. 

Tus labios presionan un poco los míos, después lo acarician y chupan lentamente el superior y luego el inferior, tu lengua pasea por mis labios, pasando por los cortes de besos del otro Draco con un cuidado que parecieras estar disculpándote. Mis labios se entreabren y tu lengua sigue con sus cuidados, tus labios parecen no querer abandonar nunca mi boca y yo no deseo que lo hagan. Siento en ese beso todo el amor que una vez me profesaste, tan intenso como la primera vez que me dijiste “te quiero”: eres tú, mi Draco y me abrazo a ti como a una tabla de salvación rogando porque no vuelva a perderte nunca.

Comienzo a llorar en el momento en que dejas de besarme, dejando salir todo el dolor sufrido que deseo olvidar, toda la tensión y el miedo por lo que ocurriría y sintiéndome demasiado aliviado y feliz por haberte recuperado. Puedo notar que te estoy preocupando de nuevo por la tensión de tu abrazo, me fuerzo a controlar este llanto, te besó y te miro con una sonrisa.

–Gracias por llegar a mi cumpleaños. Te quiero, Draco.

Al fin te veo esbozar una verdadera sonrisa, lo haces con cariño, pero sigo viendo el remordimiento en tus ojos mientras vagan por mi cuerpo.

–Tú no me has hecho esto. No eras tú –te digo con la voz tan firme como soy capaz sujetándote el rostro para que me mires a los ojos–. ¿Ha quedado claro, mi dragón? Llévame a casa, ¿dormirás conmigo? Es lo que quiero como regalo.

Pareces aceptar mis palabras aunque sé que convencerte llevará su tiempo, pero no me importa cuánto cueste ahora que te tengo a mi lado de nuevo. Con todo, había guardado la esperanza de que no recordaras nada de lo que ocurrió mientras estuviste poseído por esa oscuridad. 

Te levantas del suelo conmigo en brazos y nos aparecemos en nuestra casa, me metes en el baño, me limpias con cuidado y curas, me pones un pijama de la más fina seda y me depositas en la cama bajo las sábanas. Te escucho en el baño y te veo ponerte ropa de cama también aunque mis ojos insisten en cerrarse. Al fin te acuestas a mi lado y nos abrazamos. Sentirte junto a mí es todo lo que necesito para dormir, sé que aún queda trabajo por delante para que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, que tendremos que enfrentar a tus padres y a mis amigos cuando se enteren de que hemos regresado a casa, pero eso será mañana, ahora sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro y todo lo que necesitamos es estar juntos y amarnos.

Mi último pensamiento me interroga sobre la varita que he creado, qué habrá ocurrido por ella, pero sigo dejándome caer en brazos de Morfeo, tanto si se destruyó con ese hechizo como si no, tanto si la trajiste contigo como si la dejaste en aquella casa destinada a ser incinerada, no me importa. Ahora todo está bien. Siento frío en la espalda, unas fantasmales manos frías sobre mi cadera sujetándome posesivamente como la tuya que reposa cálida en mi brazo, una alarma de miedo trata de despertarme, pero es demasiado tarde ya estoy dormido.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, es en serio FIN. Iba a dejarlo bonito pero esta idea seguía inquietándome, por ello al final la puse y de este modo va a quedarse. Quizás la culpa la tenga H. P. Lovecraft, estuve releyendo unos de sus cuentos para no dormir y así acabé, sacando finales que podrían ser felices pero acaban siendo inquietantes.
> 
> Esto es todo, como siempre: Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben dónde.


End file.
